A pump jack is an example of a process machine or a process system. The pump jack is an over ground drive for a reciprocating piston pump in an oil well. The pump jack is also called oil horse, donkey pumper, nodding donkey, pumping unit, horsehead pump, rocking horse, beam pump, dinosaur, sucker rod pump (SRP), grasshopper pump.